I Need You To Love Me
by leoslady4ever
Summary: He was a tainted soul, in love with a girl who lived in the light. How could he ever be what she needed? So, Sting left, believing he was the last thing Lucy could ever need, but he couldn't have been more wrong. Picture used with permission by Stinglu. Check her work out at: /stinglu. deviantart. com/


_Well, here we are with my first Sticy fanfic! I'm so excited! This story was inspired, oddly enough, by a contemporary Christian song called "**I Need You To Love Me**" by **Barlow Girl**. Naturally, the song is about God, but hearing the words made me think of Sting and how he might look at someone as inherently good as Lucy. Being in love with someone, who had lived life without malice, would be hard for someone who had done wrong and hurt people. And so - this story was born. Hope you like it, and if you get the chance, please listen to the song. It's beautiful. Plus, the story is better with the music playing in the background._

* * *

**_Notice: _**_Picture is used with permission by_**_ Stinglu _**_on deviantart :) Thanks so much!_

* * *

_Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail - I do not (sadly)._

* * *

**I Need You To Love Me**

It had been months since Sting had begun dating Fairy Tail's Celestial mage. He wasn't certain what had prompted him to ask her out that day so long ago, nor what she had been thinking when she'd accepted. It almost seemed like a dream, and he wondered when reality would rear its head and come crashing down upon them both. Things had been going well, oddly enough; they'd had a lot of fun together, once they'd gotten rid of her constant companion, Natsu.

Though things were what most people would call ideal, he wasn't certain it could last. He felt like the day was looming in the future, the day that would bring about an unavoidable change. He was prepared for the eventuality, and figured he'd just enjoy things until then. But how was he to know that the day would come so soon?

Lucy, on the other hand, was always optimistic of the future. She believed in him, regardless of where his past had taken him. It wasn't that she ignored all the things he'd done; she just knew that there was so much more inside him than all the bad he'd shown. He was better than he knew he was; she just couldn't get him to believe it. He refused to talk about it, simply saying that he was what he was. She'd had no idea, though, how much that night would change everything.

They'd just finished dinner at Lucy's place, and were lounging on the couch, Lucy cuddling into Sting's side as they debated what movie to watch. It was Lucy's favorite place to be, in his arms; she was safe, and happier than she'd ever been before. She had known for quite some time that she was in love with Sting, but she couldn't, for the life of her, decide when or how to tell him. How would he react? Was he in love with her as well?

She knew the time would never come on its own, and as people say, no time like the present, so she screwed up her courage and looked up at the man who held her heart. He turned his face down to hers, and seeing her so serious, asked, "What?"

"I just...I love you, Sting," Lucy breathed, her heart pounding in her chest, "I just wanted you to know that I love you."

He sat there staring at her until a sadness fell over his face, and he pulled away from her. She sat up, panicked at his reaction. This was nothing like what she'd imagined. She had hoped against hope that he felt the same way as she, but she would have been okay with surprised pleasure, even if he wasn't yet in love with her. But this...he was already distancing himself from her, pulling back in a way that he'd never done with her.

"Lucy, this isn't going to work," Sting began, watching her with pained eyes, as a tear slipped down her cheek, "We can't work like you want us to. You're all light and goodness, and I'm just...not. You're not supposed to be with someone like me."

She shook her head frantically as he finished, silently begging him not to do this to her, to them. "Sting, no. You're wrong," she whispered, her heart slowly cracking within her chest, "You're not like that. Why can't you see all the good you have in you? Please, don't do this. I love you. I need you. Just...just stay."

"I don't understand, Lucy. Why would you want to be with someone like me? You know what I've done," Sting said, looking down at the floor, before slowly rising to his feet, "We've both got to stop pretending that I'm the kind of man that deserves you. I've accepted the truth; now, it's time for you to do the same."

"I can't, Sting. I don't care what you've done in your past. Look at all the good you've done since then. You're different now. You're not the man you used to be. You deserve to be happy, with me," Lucy answered, tears now flooding her face. She knew she'd never be able to convince him of the truth, and she was breaking apart. She didn't want him to say goodbye. She wanted him to stay by her side, always.

He sighed, his chest aching at her obvious pain, and knowing that it was he who had caused it, dug those barbs even deeper. He knew what he was; he had known that he would hurt her. He just hadn't realized how bad it would be. He should have never brought her into his dark world, never trapped her in his endless night. She was like the sun, bright and beautiful, and though he was the Light Dragon Slayer, there was nothing light and holy about him. It was the biggest and cruelest irony of all.

He leaned down and kissed her lips a final time, tasting the salt of her tears, and said only, "I'm sorry, Lucy. I was a fool to believe that this could work, for even a moment. I won't drag you down into my hell, just to suit myself. Go live your life in the sun, and be happy...goodbye."

He slipped out the door, and faded into the night, cursing his dragon senses as they picked up the sound of her sobs. He had ruined the one person who had somehow found something good inside him. It didn't matter that she was wrong; she gave everything she had, trying to push that belief into him. But he could never forget all that he'd done, all the people he'd hurt.

He'd believed for so long that he was the epitome of perfection and strength, but it was all a lie. He was neither of those things; he was pathetic. He'd never, for the life of him, understand why Lucy had decided that she loved him. Didn't she understand that he would never be the man she wanted him to be? He had made his bed a long time ago, and all that was left, was to lie in it. He was doomed to his fate; it was time to accept that.

It was time to face the fact that he'd be alone for the rest of his life, living every day with a cacophony of regret. It would never go away. The past was a living entity, breathing a constant reminder that he was unworthy of forgiveness. It had been such a selfish thing to try to find his happiness with Lucy; she deserved so much better than that, than him. One day, she'd understand why he'd left. She'd move on, find a man who lived in the light like she did.

The thought brought a pang to his heart, but he accepted it. He would exist every moment of his life in pain, if it meant she could be happy. He would endure it all on his own, because that meant he had saved her from his darkness. He only wished that he'd never gotten close enough to hurt her, but that was only the newest in the long line of regrets he claimed as his own.

The months passed by slowly, with Lucy simply existing. She got up every morning, ate her breakfast, and went to the guild to find another job. She poured herself into the work, pushing herself until she could fall into bed at night, too exhausted to think. Her friends hovered, fearful of the change they'd seen in her, but still she kept her silence on what had happened.

It was her heartbreak, and she didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to remember the last defeated look he'd given her before he'd walked out of her life. The lonely nights curled up in her cold bed stretched out long before her, like an aching reminder that he wasn't coming back. He believed he was of the darkness, but he was her light. How could she now go on without her sun?

The girl with the smile was long gone. He'd taken that too, snuffing it out like the flame of a candle. It seemed to her like he'd taken every part of her that mattered, and now she was left with a shell, a small, fragile piece of the person she'd been before. Her life loomed ahead of her in an unending tide of emptiness, and the prospect of carrying on like this for years left her worn and weary.

She thought of him often, sometimes with every breath she took. She wondered where he was, if he missed her and longed for her like she longed to see him. In the beginning, she'd kept hope that he would come to his senses and return, but that tiny bit of faith had deserted her some time ago. She no longer hoped or dreamed; she just lived everyday, every hour, every minute, knowing she would forever be lost without him.

As time went on, Sting would find himself edging closer to Magnolia, hoping for just a peek at the woman who haunted him. He'd get as close as a block away, before he'd pull himself back in line, forcing himself to retreat. He knew it wasn't fair to her to pop in and out of her life, and it could very nearly destroy him if she had done what he'd told her and moved on. It seemed a selfish thing, to know it was best to let her go and tell her to find someone else, but inwardly pray that she hadn't stopped loving him. This was why he didn't deserve her. He was still a selfish bastard.

He couldn't stop thinking of her, though, on those endless quiet nights. Her smile had lit up his world for a time, and he ached to see it again, to feel the warmth it evoked. She was everything wonderful about this world, and he could no longer deny that he loved her. He didn't even know when she had claimed his heart, but somehow, she'd stolen it away from him, and there was no getting it back.

This night was the hardest he'd borne in a while, his mind consumed with her, as he tried to fall asleep, only to find her haunting even his dreams. He could feel time eating away at him, tearing into his determination, ripping apart the last shreds of defense he possessed. He couldn't take it anymore; he just needed one glimpse of her, just one last look, before he could go back to his self-imposed isolation.

As the vestiges of night fled the sky, and the sun peeked above the sky line, he made his way into town, and found a spot outside her home to watch in secret. Her window was open, a pale slip of a curtain flapping lightly in the breeze, sending her scent out into the morning air. He sighed as he breathed her in, finding an odd sense of peace in knowing that, at least, hadn't changed.

He watched, with his heart in his throat, as she stood from her bed, and passed by the window, not even bothering with her usual long look out at the world. _She had always done that, shoving her face out into the morning air, smiling as the birds offered up their songs. When did that change?_ She grabbed her clothes, and retreated into the bathroom, and Sting smiled softly as he imagined how long he'd be waiting for another look at her. He'd always teased her about looking like a prune after her long bath every morning. His smile fell as she walked out, not 10 minutes later, wearing her outfit for the day, and a towel on her head.

He watched as she dried her hair, pulling it straight back into a no-nonsense ponytail at the back of her head, ignoring her make-up case just in front of her on the dresser, as she made her way into the kitchen. He sat in his spot, lost in thought, when a voice called out to him. He jumped in response, not expecting anyone to know he was there, and turned to find his old friend, Rogue. It was odd seeing him here, in Magnolia, but as quickly as the thought came, he remembered that he'd heard Rogue had joined Fairy Tail a couple months before.

"So, you're back?" the dark-haired man asked, his tone and face giving nothing away.

Sting stood quickly, answering with a brief shake of his head, "No, I'm not back. I just...I just needed to see her. How is she?"

"Why don't you go ask?" Rogue offered, waving his hand toward the small building in front of them, "She's right there."

"I can't do that, Rogue. It wouldn't be fair to her. Besides, I told her to move on, and forget me," the blonde man explained, even as he wished things were different. He shouldn't have come here at all. It would make the dreams worse. He'd known that going in, and had decided that the torture would be worth it to see her again, if for just a moment.

Rogue stared at the man sadly, before he felt his anger explode at his old friend, "Not fair to her? That's what you think is unfair to her? You have no idea what you've done to her!"

"I know what I did, Rogue. That's why I can't be in her life; all I would do is hurt her. You know that. I couldn't handle it, if I hurt her again. She's better off without me," Sting answered, feeling his heart clench at the thought of leaving her again.

"You really are an idiot," Rogue spat, his frustration grating at him, till he wanted nothing more than to kick the man's ass. "See for yourself – see how much better off she is without you!" he commanded, pointing in the distance.

Sting followed his direction and found the woman he loved walking her way towards the guild. His eyes widened as he took in the full sight of her, the weight she'd lost, the non-existent smile on her face. She no longer walked on the ledge beside the canal, and there was no little wrinkly dog out to accompany her.

For once in all the time he'd known her, she looked defeated, empty. _What had he done to her?_ "No...this isn't how it was supposed to be," Sting whispered, "I wanted her to be happy." His heart pleaded with someone to tell him what he was seeing was a lie, that she hadn't lived all this time in sadness. _God, was she dying inside, like he was without her?_

"She needs you, Sting, and don't bother denying it. We've all watched her wither away without you. She's lost her will to live, to be happy," Rogue told him, his voice once again calm.

"But I'm not...I'm not worth it. With everything I've done...I don't deserve her," Sting said, his face cast to the side in anguish. What was he supposed to do now? He left because he thought it was what was best, but looking at Lucy trudging along so solemn, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd never been more wrong.

The brunette sighed, before pointing out what Sting had forgotten, "She doesn't think so, and after all, who she chooses to love is her decision. And I can see how much you love her, Sting."

"No one could love her more than I do," the Light Dragon Slayer agreed, "She's everything to me. I just want the best for her."

"The best thing for her is the man who loves her the deepest, because he will put her before himself. So, if no one could love her more than you, then that makes you the best thing for her," Rogue expressed, hoping the man would finally realize the truth. His friend had lived with his demons for too long; it was time to let them go.

Sting struggled with the idea of him being what Lucy needed most. He'd spent so much time running from her, because he'd thought he could only ever be bad for her. He looked over to his friend, finding his face utterly sincere. He meant what he'd said. Rogue believed in him, honestly thought he was worthy of loving Lucy. He smiled at the thought of holding the woman in his arms again, and prayed that she'd find it in her heart to forgive him for his fears. Sting nodded to the man beside him and took off after his love. He caught up to her as she reached the park, and called out to her, "Lucy!"

Her steps faltered, as her shoulders began to shake, and she turned around slowly, that traitorous bit of hope swelling. She had almost convinced herself that she'd only been hearing things, until she made it all the way around and saw the man she'd lost nearly 4 months before. Her eyes welled with tears she'd thought had dried up long ago, and she just stood there, drinking in the sight of him. She didn't know what to do or say. What does one say when their long forgotten hopes and dreams stand before them again?

He stepped closer to her, heart pounding in his chest, and said, "I'm so sorry, Lucy. I thought I couldn't be what you needed, that I couldn't make you happy."

"And now?" she asked quietly, as her eyes continued to rain down her face. She needed to know if his heart had changed. She couldn't do this again; she'd never live through a second time. She loved this man with all of her broken, worn out heart, but she couldn't bear him leaving her again. So if he wasn't ready to let go of his past and live in the present, then it would be better for him to go now. She could continue on as she had, even if she could never be happy.

"I don't know how I could be what you need," he began, as her heart fell. She hadn't thought she could hurt more, but she knew now it was possible, because she felt her heart break a little more. His words drew her back to his face, as he continued, "I just can't understand how you can love me. You're beautiful and perfect to me, and you have so many people who love you, but for some reason you want me. For some, strange, unknown reason, you love me."

He reached out his hands to grasp hers and pull her closer to him. "I don't understand it, Lucy, but I've come to realize that I need you to love me. I've wasted so much time, pushing you away and running from what I thought I couldn't be, but the truth is your love makes me forget what I've been. You make me see the kind of man I could one day be."

Sting cupped her face in his hands, brushing the tears away, and finished, "I may not deserve you, Lucy, but I need you. If you give me another chance, I swear, I won't keep my heart closed. I'll give you everything I have, and I'll work everyday to become the man you need, because I love you."

Lucy stood there, stock still as her mind tried to assimilate what had happened. _Was this real?_ He loves me. Her mind kept repeating those three words over and over again, and as it finally sunk in, she flung herself into his arms, her eyes spilling over in earnest. The months without him had been like living a continuous nightmare, one that offered no comfort, but here he was, in her arms as before. She breathed in deeply, as if for the first time since he'd left. Her heart was tender, but the pieces had found their way back together.

"You are the man I need, Sting. You always have been. You just needed to see it," she said, as she caressed the face she'd longed to see, "I love you so much."

He leaned in, a breath away from her lips, and murmured softly, "I love you more than you'll ever know," before pressing into her, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

The world was silent around them, as they shared that simple moment of truth and love. Their hearts had found each other again, as Sting and Lucy realized that they'd carried the other with them in their travels, never letting go of their other half. They were destined for one another, in a way that could never be completely broken.

They stayed there, their mouths moving in a dance as old as time, hands drifting over each other as though a single touch wasn't enough. This was their home, not a building, but the arms of the one they loved. Time had given Sting the chance to face his demons and realize that his past didn't define him. The future was all that mattered, and his future, as it was always meant to be, was Lucy.

* * *

**_A/N: Oh, finally I got this One-Shot out! It's been hounding me for such a long time! Hope you guys enjoyed it! _**


End file.
